


4lbs 9oz

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris spends some time as a family with their daughter before they have to go their separate ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4lbs 9oz

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little story that popped into my head while listening to lullabies in different languages and I had to get it down.

Peter Hale looked at his daughter in awe. This was _his daughter_ , a part of him and his beloved mate. He never thought they would have children, not with their families. But here she was, all 4lbs and 9oz of her.

Sure she was a little premature, but she’d been given a clean bill of health. She had ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, two dark blue eyes and a cute little nose. Peter ran a hand lovingly over her little blond tuff of hair, which he and his mate both knew would darken.

Chris Argent, his mate, slept peacefully in the hospital bed on the other side of the room. Peter tuned his hearing into Chris’ heartbeats, listening to the familiar beat. He was going to miss that sound when Chris left again, but Peter didn’t want to think about that. For now he would enjoy his daughter in his arms and his mate close by. It was especially comforting to know his mate was comfortable and healing after their daughter’s delivery. A cesarean can take a lot out of a person apparently.

Peter turned his full attention to his daughter as she began to squirm in his arm. She didn’t cry or open her eyes; she just squirmed. Peter began to hum an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him, trying to remember the words.

_Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh_  
 _Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór_  
 _Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh_  
 _Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón._

_A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat_  
 _Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir_  
 _Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht_  
 _Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill._

Peter sang quietly, to sooth her and avoid waking Chris. He hummed between the verses, trying to remember the lyrics to the second half.

_Ar mhullach an tí tá síodha geala_  
 _Faol chaoin re an Earra ag imirt is spoirt_  
 _Seo iad aniar iad le glaoch ar mo leanbh_  
 _Le mian é tharraingt isteach san lios mór._

_A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat_  
 _Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir_  
 _Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht_  
 _Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill._

Peter began to hum again, his daughter had fallen asleep but Chris was awake now. Peter had heard him awaken; he would finish the song for him.

_A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat_  
 _Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir_  
 _Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht_  
 _Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill._

“What was that?” Chris asked after Peter had finished.

“An old Irish lullaby that my mother used to sing to us.” Peter said softly, placing their daughter in her bassinet. He wheeled her carefully over to Chris.

“How did you remember the words?” Chris said, stroking their baby’s cheek gently.

Peter thought for a moment, unsure how he remembered those words. “I don’t really know. My mother always used to say I was a lost cause with other languages, but she still sang me that song all the time.” He sat on the edge of Chris’ bed. “It was her favorite.”

Peter leaned over and pecked him on the lips careful of the stitches. They turned back to their daughter.

“Has the doctor figured out if she’s…” Chris trailed off

“Not yet, they’re still running the blood test.” Peter said, taking Chris’ hand and squeezing it lightly.

Chris nodded, but he looked uncertain. “We can handle this.” Peter said comfortingly, “I mean we’ve kept your family out of our relationship since we were fifteen.”

“I know, but I just can’t believe one of us won’t be a part of her life.” Chris said, running a gentle hand over his daughter’s hair.

“Let’s not worry about that yet.” Peter said, turning to face Chris. “How about we name her now?”

Chris nodded, smiling slightly. Some of the worry drained from his face, but not enough for Peter’s liking.

“It’s a girl so you get to choose the first name.” Peter said, smiling at Chris.

Chris looked at the tiny sleeping girl thoughtfully. “I wanted to name her Grace, but she doesn’t look much like a Grace. Does she?” He looked at Peter.

Peter looked at the tiny girl and shook his head. “No, not Grace.”

“What about Liadán for your mother?” Chris suggested.

“No, she needs her own name.” Peter said quickly. “She doesn’t need anything hanging over her head. She’ll already have one of our last names, that’ll be enough.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “What about Aceline?”

The baby scrunched her face up and looked displeased. “I don’t think she likes it.” Peter said with a laugh. “But I think we’re on the right track.”

There was a knock at the door and one of the doctors walked in. “Good to see you up Chris.” He said kindly. “How do you feel?”

“A little sore, but other than that alright.” Chris said. Peter took his hand and began taking away some of the pain.

The doctor smiled at the pair. “I have the test results you requested.”

“Already,” Peter said both excited and nervous.

“We are the best werewolf hospital on the west coast Mr. Hale.” The doctor said with a laugh. “But they are ready.” He paused.

“And?” Peter and Chris asked a little impatiently.

The doctor opened the file and double-checked the paper. “Your daughter does not posses the werewolf gene.”

Peter took a deep breath, knowing that he would soon lose his mate and his daughter. Chris placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I wish there was some way we could do this together.”

“We can’t,” Peter said softly. “My family could accept you, but your father would hunt you down and… do horrible things.” He squeezed Chris’ hand again. “It’s better this way. I mean, I do have nieces and nephews to help out with.”

“But it’s not-“ Peter cut him off with a kiss.

“Let’s finish naming our little girl.” Peter said with a sad smile.

“Yeah,” Chris said, still holding Peter’s hand.

“I’d like her middle name to be Lykainion. It’s Greek meaning little she-wolf.” Peter said, stroking his daughter’s cheek. “At least she’ll partially know her heritage. You can tell people that it’s something else if you need to.”

“I like it.” Chris said with a sad smile. “Write it down on her birth certificate.”

“Both?” Peter asked

“What do you mean?” Chris said, slightly confused. “Isn’t there just one?”

“There’s one for the werewolf community, which is the completely honest one, and the one for the rest of society, which is the one that you sign as her father and have your wife sign as her mother.”

“Oh,” Chris said, looking slightly downtrodden. “I guess Victoria will do it. She’ll be upset that we can’t take year long breaks from each other anymore, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Peter nodded, filing out the werewolf birth certificate. “We still need to give her a first name.” He said, signing the father line.

“What about Allison?” Chris said, looking at their daughter again.

Peter smiled. “I like that. Allison Lykainion Argent.” He nodded writing it down on her birth certificate.

Peter picked Allison up, placing her in Chris’ arms. Chris kissed her forehead and Peter did as well. Peter kissed Chris gently on the lips, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

“I wish this could be our family.” He said. “No horrible Argents after you, but I’ll have to settle for this moment.”

“I’m sorry.” Chris said, sincerely sorry.

Peter kissed his forehead. “Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

They fell silent, until Allison decided it was time to be fed. As Chris fed her, Peter thought about the future.

“Your future will be bright Allison. I hope you find love like your father and I, but under much better circumstances.” Peter said to no one in particular. Chris smiled sadly again.

The little family would enjoy there last few days together in the hospital, before they went their separate ways. A little piece of them died on the inside, but the Chris and Peter did what they had to do to keep their daughter safe.

Allison Lykainion Argent was their tiny little girl and they would protect her no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is and Irish lullaby called Seoithín, Seo Hó  
> I found it on one site but there seem to be several different interpretations/translations, so I post all three links.  
> Just the lyrics and a translation- http://academic.evergreen.edu/w/williams/songs/seoithin_seo_ho.html  
> The lyrics and translation and a youtube clip with a really well done version of the lullaby but with a little added- http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=3482&c=68  
> The lyrics and a recording of the lullaby sung a written- http://www.joeheaney.org/default.asp?contentID=1032  
> Sorry if that's a lot of links, but just in case people want them.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
